TheLightning Cobalion's Total Pokemon Islnad
by TheLightningCobalion
Summary: Well here it is hope you like it :D


Dragonite:Hello my name is dragonite and I'm the host of a new reality show which I like to call TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!  
so in this show 26 campers come to a island to do challenges to win 500000 Pok dollars anyway this is the chef Gliscor Gliscor:Hello ^_^ Dragonite:So the campers will come on my friend Kyorge oh there he is right now Kyorge:Ok I'm here the campers are on my back Dragonite:Okay here are the first 4 campers Totodile,Mudkip,Tailow and Shroomish!  
Totodile:Hello I'm totodile and this is my little sister mudkip.  
Mudkip:Hiiii!  
Shroomish:Yay,I think this is gonna be fun :)  
Gliscor:Wow you smell bad.  
Shroomish:Shut up!  
Tailow:You're all idiots.  
Dragonite:You four please go to the camp area.  
*The 4 campers go to the camp area*  
Dragonite:Next 5 are Shinx,Gible,Makuhita,Riolu and Buneary!  
Shinx:I'm playing to win and I will win B)  
Makuhita:Actually my strong muscles are the ones that will help me win that money.  
Gible:Fools the winner will be me also those who think I'm a boy you're wrong I'm a girl.  
Buneary:I'm a girl too and this is my boyfriend riolu.  
Riolu:Hey dudes I'm on the island also I'm a professinal surfer.  
Dragonite:Well I guess you know what to do from here.  
*The 5 campers go to the camp area*  
Gliscor:Dragonite,don't be selfish let me say the next line :(  
Dragonite:Fine...  
Gliscor:Thank you anyway the next 5 campers are Axew,Torchic,Carvhanna,Zubat and Porygon!  
Porygon:Testing Testing 123123123 ok whatever done testing I shall win Torchic:Hi...m..my name is torchic I'm a little shy but I think I can get far...  
Axew:Hello I don't have anything to say so yeah :)  
Zubat:Meh,heh,heh,heh,heh grettings I shall win this season.  
Carvhanna:Zubat we are best friends so listen to me stop talking creepy purpously.  
Zubat:Fine,sheesh I was just having fun anyway me and carvhanna are trouble so you better watch out campers!  
Dragonite:Well that was awkward but anyway gliscor no more next lines for you and the rest of you...well of course.  
*The other 5 campers went to you know where*  
Dragonite:12 more to go so the next 6 are Budew,kricketot,aron,magikarp,tepig and sunkern.  
Sunkern:Yippeee I'm on the island hope for alot of fun YIIIIPPPPEEEE!  
Tepig:I like food more thn a lickitung :I Magikarp:I can't talk much on land so you won't be hearing me much in it anyway hello.  
Aron:I loveee the TPI series and I'm finally in one yay.  
Budew:Sup fellas I'm a rich girl who is gonna get more richer after I'm done with this thing.  
Kricketot:Music is nice.  
Dragonite:Go to the camp area *So They went*  
Dragonite:So the final 6 are Abra,Corphish,Azurill,tynamo,beldum and bagon.  
Abra:*Snores and wakes up*Huh...  
Corphish:Hiya everybody gonna win this thing.  
Azurill:Hello there hope I can get far in the game.  
Tynamo:Hi I'm a girl and this is my boyfriend beldum.  
Beldum:Hi I really want me and my tynamo to get in the final 2 so we can have a romantic finale.  
Bagon:Hello hoping to win that money.  
Dragonite:Okay so the last of you go And we'll be going too gliscor.  
Dragonite:Now I am gonna tell the teams and the 1st challenge so yeah.  
Gliscor:So dragonite what are the teams?  
Dragonite:Well let's find out CAMPERS!  
*All the campers come to the camp area*  
Dragonite:So the 1st Team will be The Misty Mismagiusus And The Honching Honchrows The Mismagiusus team will have Riolu(The Leader),Sunkern,Buneary,Totodile,Mudkip,Porygon,Corphish,Carvhanna,Zubat,Budew,Makuhita,Aron and Abra.  
The 2nd Team which is the Honchrows will have the rest of the campers which are Tepig(The Leader),Tynamo,Beldum,Magikarp,Axew,Shinx,Gible,Torchic,Kricketot,Azurill,Bagon,Shroomish and Tailow *Confessinal*Buneary:Yay,I'm in the same team as riolu.  
*Confessinal*Tepig:Awseome now I'm the team leader!,this is almost more cooler than a magma cake.  
*Confessinal*Carvhanna:Zubat and me are in the same team perfect...  
Dragonite:So today's challenge is nicknamed Fear Of Webs so each team will have to stick on a Ariados' web for 30 minutes and stay there as long as you can the team with the higher amount of people on the web in the time given will be the winners,  
if you give up then you have to just say run,i give up or eekkk! so yeah.  
*Confessinal*Gible:This is a stupid challenge and Ariados really?  
*Confessinal*Budew:This wil be a little hard for me because spiders creep me out.  
*Team Misty Mismagiusus went on the web and by 25 minutes everyone except Riolu,Carvhanna,Zubat and Totodile.  
Totodile:Don't know if I can hold on much longer...  
Mudkip:You can do it big bro!  
Totodile:Okay Carvhanna:I have enough of this I give up.  
*Carvhanna gets out of the web*  
Zubat:Carvhanna you idiot.  
Dragonite:Well I guess time's up so out of 13 only 3 of you didn't go out.  
*Confessinal*Riolu:Damn it I thought we could go on a little longer well we just have to hope the honchrows have 2 or 1 or maybe 0 *Team Honching Honchrows come up to the web*  
*29 minutes has passed and honchrow has 4 members*  
Dragonite:Beldum,Tynamo,Tailow and bagon you have 1 more minute to go.  
Beldum:Comeon tynamo we can win just 1 more minute.  
Tynamo:I don't think I can.  
Beldum:Come on!  
Tynamo:Gonna fall...  
Dragonite:Times Up! Honchrows you win!  
Beldum:YES!  
*Confessinal*Tynamo:Wow I didn't think we could do it but beldum helped me have courage and I did it!  
*At The Elimination Area*  
Gliscor:Okay team misty mismagiusus if I call out your name you may take a marshmallow.  
Riolu,Buneary,Zubat,Totodile,Porygon,Mudkip,Corphish,Tailow,Makuhita,Aron and Abra Gliscor:There's 1 more marshmallow and 2 of you which are Carvhanna or Sunkern the final marshmllow goes to...CARVHANNA! sunkern sorry but you're out maybe because people must of thought you were boring well farwell.  
Sunkern:Aw,I didn't do anything but maybe because I was the only one that said eeekkk! and I did it so loud most of the team covered their ears and fell down well,I'll miss this place.  
Dragonite:So there goes sunkern and that brings the 26 campers to 25 what will happpen next on Total...Pokemon...ISLAND! 


End file.
